The Promise
by darling krash
Summary: When Ayame has lost all she has, Inuyasha is there to comfort her. When sparks flare, Ayame must decide between love or the promise she gave her grandfather. Which one will she choose?
1. Familiar Faces

_Familiar Faces_

** It was the break of dawn. Inuyasha awoke from his tree branch to the eastern rays of the sun as they seeped through the leaves and branches of the forest. Below, the sun's rays had reached Inuyasha's companions Sango, Miroku, and Kagome who slept on the forest floor. Kagome stretched as she woke. Sango and Miroku awoke too. It would be a good day to search for the jewel shards, perfect weather, and good moods. **

** After having some of Kagome's omelletes, the group set off on their journey. **

"What a beautiful day!" Kagome commented. She quietly strolled along, soaking up the rays of the sun, when suddenly she bumped into Inuyasha whom had abruptly stopped. Kagome stepped back.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" She asked as she watched him turn in all directions as he searched for a scent.

"I smell somethin'," he replied.

"Like?" Sango said.

"It smells like that nitwit Jakotsu." Inuyasha replied.

"Why would Jakotsu be in the villages?" Shippo asked.

"To kill. This is probably another one of Naraku's plans." Inuyasha said as he leapt into the air, following the scent.

Although the Band of Seven had been destroyed, only one remained in the forces of Naraku, Jakotsu. Jakotsu had proven one of the strongest and agreed to stay with Naraku only if given jewel shards. Naraku agreed. Jakotsu's main task now was to rid the Northern territories of any demon tribes or villages to make a new castle and a place to build his desired body. It was a sudden and large move, but even a better way to lure Inuyasha into the grasp of Jakotsu or himself.

Jakotsu was in a nearby village, terrorizing, and slaughtering the humans whom lived there.

"Please! We beg for your mercy!" A village woman pleaded on her knees to Jakotsu.

"Sorry, but I'm not the merciful type," he said as he flung his sword in the direction of the woman. Within an instant, it had struck her weak body and she was slammed against a hut. The sword's bending blade retracted. Jakotsu fingered the blood that dripped from the tip of the sword.

"Humans carry too much blood. Now I'll definitely have to clean my sword." He pouted.

"Hey you filthy vermin!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed a few yards away from Jakotsu, the rest of the group showed up behind him on Kirara.

"Well well, if it isn't Inuyasha," Jakotsu said turning to his opponent, "I see you are still alive, and even after killing the rest of the Band of Seven? You've proven to be pretty strong."

"I may have gotten the rest of them, but I still need to get rid of one more!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked with the Tetsusiaga.

"Let's see how strong you are against Jakotsu now!" He swung the blade vertically at Inuyasha. There was a zigzag of light, but it stopped as soon as Inuyasha blocked it, but more blades came from the end of the sword. The new blades turned down a path that headed straight for Inuyasha's heart. It was too quick for Inuyasha to react, but suddenly, before the blades hit him, something or someone jumped between him and Jakotsu's blades and blocked them.

Inuyasha was in awe of such a quick reaction, as was Jakotsu. The blocker flipped in the air and landed on the ground as wind rushed around them. When the wind around the blocker had stopped, all that could be seen was a crouching girl with her back to the group who wore white wolf furs and had red hair. She slowly stood up.

"Damn you wench!" Jakotsu yelled, retracting the blade and swinging it again. The blade headed straight for the girl. In one swift motion, the girl drew her sword and blocked Jakotsu's in such a way that it sent his blade right back to him.

The girl stood there, her head hanging low.

"You wench! Who are you?" Jakotsu said through gritted teeth.

"Who me?" the girl said with sarcasm in her voice. Then she brought her head up so that her piercing emerald eyes met Jakotsu's violet ones. "Who do you think?"

"Ayame!" Inuyasha said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Aah, well if it isn't Ayame of the Northern White Wolf Tribe? I've heard a lot about you from the North Eastern tribes, too bad they aren't alive anymore." Jakotsu said stroking the blade of his sword.

"And that's why I've come. They were our allies so I will avenge them." Ayame said.

"You wish you could!"

"Then I guess my wish is gonna come true!" Ayame said as she held up her sword. Wind swirled around the blade, until it was no longer visible. Once the wind stopped, what could be seen was a sword that looked just like Jakotsu's. "Fight bending sword with bending sword, Jakotsu!" Ayame said with a grin upon her face.

"So you have the henshin katana?" Jakotsu said seeming somewhat interested.

"Ran in the tribe for years," Ayame said running a finger across the blade.

"Wait, _henshin_ Katana? Doesn't henshin mean transform?" Sango said, curious of the sword's name.

"Yes it does," Miroku said, "So therefore the sword has the power of transformation. It can mimic other weapons."

"Lets test the henshin katana, and its owner!" Jakotsu said as he flung his sword at Ayame. There was a zigzag of light heading right for her. Ayame did the same with her sword. Suddenly, there was a crash of the blades. The blades had stopped one another by coiling together in what seemed like a tall vine of blades. Both opponents retracted their swords and struck again.

There was much action with both jumping in different directions trying to dodge each attack. Inuyasha's heart pounded harder with every move Ayame made. He didn't want her to get hurt. Inuyasha had had feelings for Ayame ever since he met her. He didn't know why, he just did. Maybe it was her good looks and high spirits. Inuyasha was suddenly jerked from his thoughts when Ayame was right in the path of Jakotsu's sword and there was no way to avoid it.

"Ayame!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran and grabbed her, but they fell to the ground, skidding across the dirt. But it wasn't enough to dodge the sword for the blades were heading right towards them. Inuyasha suddenly grabbed the front of the blade trying to block it. The force of the blade dug into his palms, making them bleed.

"Inuyasha!" Ayame said surprised. 'He's risking his life for me!' Ayame thought.

Inuyasha now grabbed the blade and tore the sword out of Jakotsu's hands and flung it behind him so that Jakotsu had no access to it.

"Ayame! Strike now!" he yelled. Ayame did as he said and struck her sword right at Jakotsu.

Jakotsu cried in pain as he was slashed into pieces by her attack. When the deed was done, Ayame retracted her sword. She had avenged her allies, and all thanks to Inuyasha. Remembering Inuyasha, Ayame ran to his side. So did Kagome and the others.

Kagome had seen him block the attack for Ayame. Inuyasha would only go to extremes to save her, but he had done it for Ayame whom he had only met a while ago. Why did he?

Ayame knelt down by his side.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said looking away. Ayame picked up his hand and held it to look at his palm. Inuyasha's cheeks tinged red as she did so.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Ayame said looking at the deep cut within his palm. She gently traced a line along the blood with her finger. "This is all because of me." Ayame said looking at the ground. "You shouldn't have jumped in and saved me," she said, feeling bad.

"My palm isn't worth your life." Inuyasha said now looking her in the eye. Ayame gave a soft smile.

"Thank you," Ayame replied.

"I've got some bandages and anti-bacterial ointment." Kagome said as she pulled them out and sprayed some on his palms. She was just about to bandage up his hands, but Ayame stopped her.

"Kagome let me do it, I owe it to him." Ayame said as she took the bandages. She gently wrapped them around his hand. She did it with much care, and made it so it wasn't too tight or too loose.

"Thanks, Ayame." Inuyasha said once she was done.

"You're welcome," she replied, "I owe you my life, not just this."

"I'll take when you first jumped in as a repay." He said with a grin. Ayame smiled.

Later on, when the day was starting to end, Ayame said it was time for her to return to her homelands and tell her grandfather of her victory.

"Thanks for all your help guys," Ayame said to them, "Especially you, Inuyasha. I could have never done it without you." Just then, Ayame hugged him. "You don't know how much I appreciate it." She said. At first, Inuyasha's cheeks turned red, but at her words, he hugged her back.

"Anytime," He replied. Kagome heard the meaning in his voice. Did he have feelings for her?

Ayame then stepped back. "Well, thanks again!" Ayame said.

"Bye Ayame!" Sango said.

"Bye!" Ayame replied, as she turned on the ball of her foot, just about to disappear into the wind that now swirled around her.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said. In an involuntary movement, he grabbed her hand before she could go. "Come visit us once in a while." He said to her, his eyes seeming unusually gentle.

"I-I will," Ayame said shyly at his actions of taking her hand. With that said and done, she was gone.


	2. Devistation

_Devastation_

Ayame ran down the hill to her den.

"Gramps! I can't wait to tell you what I did today!" She called. There was no answer. "Gramps!" Ayame called again. Still there was no answer. Then, she saw the problem. Fire burned everywhere around her den. All of her tribe and elders had been slaughtered. Ayame gasped. Tears swelled in her eyes at the sight. She ran down to the den.

"Gramps! Gramps!" Ayame called, looking around desperately. Ayame then found him on the ground, bleeding terribly. "Gramps!" Ayame said trying not to cry.

"Ayame," he said weakly, "I don't have much time left."

"It'll be ok. Gramps it will," She said as tears fell down her cheeks.

As Inuyasha and the group walked through the canyon, searching for a nearby village to spend the night in, Inuyasha caught the sent of something sweet. It smelt like jasmine, it was Ayame's tears he smelt, but he didn't realize it.

"Marry a strong warrior and rebuild the tribe, Ayame." Said her grandfather. Ayame put her fist to her heart.

"I will," She said vowing to herself. And with that, her grandfather died. Ayame began to sob. Suddenly, she caught a whiff of what seemed to be the most infuriating, vile, disgusting scent she had ever smelt before. She turned to see where it was coming from. There she saw Naraku. He was in a spider form as he crawled in the opposite direction of her.

"YOU!" Ayame yelled at him as she stood up and faced him. Naraku turned and faced her.

"Well if it isn't Ayame?" He said, his expression never changing.

"You killed my tribe! My family! Why are you so reckless!" She yelled as she threw her razor sharp leaves at him. He easily dodged them and grabbed Ayame with his four front limbs, holding onto her arms and legs.

"You think your meager attacks can hurt me?" He said as he restrained her, "Now listen, you can either be absorbed within my body or I can kill you. Which one will it be?"

"I choose neither!" she yelled as she grabbed her sword and cut off his legs. She fell to the ground.

"I'll take that as you want to die." He said as he grabbed her with his newly grown limbs. He flung her against a rock. She fell to the ground and tried to attack him again, but he slammed her into a tree. She fell to the ground again. Ayame stumbled to her feet and ran at him again. He then pounded her into the ground until she had nothing left. A trickle of blood fell from the corner of Ayame's mouth. This was enough to catch Inuyasha's full attention.

The sweet scent grew stronger. Inuyasha now knew whose scent it was.

"Ayame!" he yelled as he leapt off.

"Whoa, where's Inuyasha going?" Sango said as she leapt on Kirara to go follow him.

"I don't know but I think he said 'Ayame' just as he flew away." Kagome replied.

"She might be in danger. Kagome, Miroku, get on!" She said. They did so and flew off on Kirara.

Inuyasha flew over her den. There he saw it covered in flames. He dropped down to go look for Ayame.

"Ayame!" He cried frantically. He ran and leapt around trying to smell her sweet blood through the rest of everyone else's. Finally, Inuyasha picked up her scent. He followed it like a hound. Then suddenly, he saw her lying on the ground.

"Ayame!" He yelled as he ran to her. Kneeling beside her broken body, he picked her up. "Ayame…" He said starting to break down.

"N-Naraku, it was Naraku," She whispered weakly.

"Shhh…don't try to speak." He replied. But even the thought of Naraku was enough to make him go into demonic mode. Inuyasha looked at her. She was a mess. Tears sparkled in his eyes as he looked at her now unconscious body. A tear dripped down his face and fell on her cheek.

Just then, Kirara and the others landed on the ground. Inuyasha stood up, his head down.

"Is she ok?" Sango asked hopping off Kirara in an instant.

"She's hurt bad," He said, his voice seemed to crack. His bangs covered his eyes, but when he lifted his head up, his tears were visible. "I'll take her to the nearest village for treatment. You guys search for survivors."

"Ok." Sango said, seeing the worried look on his face. Inuyasha leapt off with Ayame to go get help.

"Did you see that?" Miroku said, talking about Inuyasha's tears, "He was crying for her,"

Kagome stared blankly ahead. 'I think he likes her,' she thought to herself.

"And that was one of the VERY few times I've seen Inuyasha cry." Sango replied.

"Could it be?" Kagome said, her voice trailing off.

Inuyasha dashed through the forest, trying to track down any scent of a village; after all they were rare since Jakotsu's attacks on the North.

Inuyasha then picked up the faintest scent of a human and followed it. He ran quickly, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, landing as softly as he could for Ayame's comfort. She was in a great deal of pain. After Inuyasha had picked up her scent, she had received an enormous blow from Naraku that left a deep gash beneath her rib cage. It was massively bloody, and with her armor being damaged, it was cutting into her wound even more. The only way to fix it was to remove it from her body, which Inuyasha was not going to do.

He then saw the source of the scent; it was a young village woman whom was carrying a clay pot filled with water back to her village.

"Hey you!" Inuyasha yelled to get her attention. The woman turned to see the dog-eared hanyou. She gasped as he leapt and landed in front of her. She looked around for an escape route, but seeing that there were none, she dropped her pot and fell to the ground, bowing.

"Demon, I beg for your mercy!" She cried, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, I just need you to bring me to your village physician and fast." He said quickly.

"Yes, I shall," She said getting up and bowing to him three times."Enough with the bowing crap! This woman needs help!" He said holding Ayame closer to his body. The woman glanced at the pretty wolf demoness that lie unconscious in his arms.

"This way!" She said starting down the path. Inuyasha followed close behind.

The woman ran into the village, the other villagers staring at her.

"Doctor Kameko! Doctor Kameko!" The woman cried running into her village.

"What is wrong my child?" The physician asked.

"Two travelers in the woods, one of them is in need of treatment!" She said bowing to the doctor.

"Bring forth these travelers." She ordered.

Inuyasha stepped out from behind a tree, nervous of the reactions of the villagers at the site of demons.

"It's the phantom that has been attacking the North!" cried one villager.

"You foolish woman!" A village man yelled grabbing the woman Inuyasha had met by the wrist, "You lead the demon right to us!"

"Let her go," Inuyasha said to the villager in a rough tone, "I am not the phantom, the phantom has been destroyed."

"But by whom?" The villager asked as he released the woman.

"By the one whom lies in my arms," He said to them, "Don't believe me? Huh! Ask her when she wakes up!" He said with full confidence.

"Forgive me for my foolishness!" The man said bowing deeply. All the villagers stepped aside, making an isle to Doctor Kameko's hut. They all bowed as Inuyasha walked by with Ayame in his arms. Doctor Kameko lead Inuyasha into her hut. There was a bed in one corner and many jars filled with spices and herbs that lined the walls on shelves.

"The lady shall rest in the bed," she said. Inuyasha gently placed her upon the mat. He looked at her stressed face. She cringed at the pain in her side and was sweating.

Doctor Kameko examined Ayame. Finding where the wound was, she knew it would be difficult to treat.

"Is this demoness your mate?" She asked Inuyasha. His heart pounded at the question.

"Uh…no," he said, turning around. He knew why she had asked that, to respect her privacy. "I'll be outside, take good care of her, even if she is a demoness."


	3. Affections

_Affections_

After about an hour, the sun was setting low in the mountains, and the rest of the group had returned.

Kirara landed softly on the grass near to Inuyasha.

"Is she ok?" Sango asked suddenly. Inuyasha did not answer. He turned his head away from them. His bangs covered his eyes. "Is she?"

"Yeah, from what I've heard from Doctor Kameko. Did you find any survivors?" Sango shook her head sadly. Inuyasha shifted uneasily.

Kagome stood behind Kirara wondering about something. Why did Inuyasha smell Ayame first than Naraku? Usually Inuyasha would have smelt him long before they were even close. 'He does have feelings for her,'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What?"

"Can I speak to you alone for a second?"

"Sure,"

Kagome lead him to a nearby stream in the village and sat down, looking at her reflection in the water.

"I was just wondering, why were you crying when you found Ayame hurt?" she asked, she just wanted to know for sure if he liked her or not.

"I- I thought I was going to lose her," he replied.

"_Lose her_?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you are hiding something from me and I don't like it," she finally said.

"No I'm not!" he snapped.

"What's the matter!"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" he yelled turning his head in the total opposite direction of her.

"Just tell me!" She yelled as she grabbed his chin and turned his face towards her. His bangs no longer covered his eyes, for they were clear with tears

"You do like her don't you!" she yelled.

"And what if I do!" he yelled back. He got up and walked away. "There isn't anything you can do about it!"

"We'll see about that…" Kagome said to herself

Inuyasha walked back to the doctor's hut where Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo waited. Doctor Kameko also waited outside.

"Is she ok?" He asked, looking down at the old woman.

"Yes, she will be fine, but will need some rest." She replied. Doctor Kameko led Inuyasha to where Ayame was. She lay on the mat in less pain than she was before. She slept gently, a peaceful look upon her face.

"May I stay in here in case she wakes?" Inuyasha asked the doctor. She nodded yes. Inuyasha found a corner in the hut and sat there, quietly watching her…

"Huh, what?" Ayame said as she awoke in the morning. Her vision was blurry, and her head felt heavy as she tried to lift it up.

"Ayame?" She heard a voice. Looking around, she regained her vision to see Inuyasha."Ayame? You're awake?" he said as he crawled over to her. He grabbed her hand. "You ok?" he said gently.

"I, I think so." Ayame tried to lift herself up, but a sudden pain shot through her side. "OW!" she cried.

"Don't try to move, you're to injured." He said as he gently eased her back onto her bed.

"Are-are my pack here?" she said looking out the door.

"Naraku, he destroyed them." Inuyasha said, tears swelled in his eyes. He could relate to her, all his family had died when he was young. He had had to survive on his own, but he was going to make sure this did not happen to Ayame. He would promise himself.

A single tear trickled down from his cheek and fell softly upon her hand. That triggered a memory. She remembered feeling that before, but on her cheek.

"Inuyasha, why are you crying?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Just because, well, I've felt the same pain at one time, where everything I knew was gone." She looked at him now with more understanding.

"Why were you crying before? At my den site? I felt a tear that dropped on my cheek, but it wasn't mine."

"Back there?" He repeated, his cheeks turning red.

She nodded.

"Well, I thought I was going to… lose you," he answered the same way he answered Kagome.

"You- you shed tears for me?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"You are the first man that has ever done that for me, not that I'm implying anything."

'Imply all you want,' he thought.

They sat there for a while, just staring at each other with grins upon there faces.

'She's so pretty,' he thought to himself, 'Even if she is injured, she still has a look about her.' He examined her gleaming, emerald eyes. They were so life-filled. Her skin was the color of cream, all smooth and soft as it lay upon her fine structure of a woman. And her hair, oh one of the most unique colors. It had much bronze in it that mixed with brown, but just a touch of gold that made it shine in the sunlight.

Her gaze suddenly turned from him and to their hands. He had been taking a firmer grasp to her hand that gave Ayame a second thought.

"Oh, sorry!" He said as he released her hand. His cheeks blotched with red and he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"It's ok," she replied, seeing the embarrassment imprinted on his face. She then looked over his shoulder and to the farther wall of the hut. There lied baskets and pots of all shapes and sizes and with items of varied types.

"Who are those for?" Ayame asked pointing to them. Inuyasha turned to see where she was pointing.

"Oh those? Those are from the villagers, to you."

"But…why?"

"I told them you had slain Jakotsu."

"What? You helped too you know!" she was angry for him letting her take all the credit. "Whatever I get, you take half." She said to him to make it even.

"Well, I don't know how good I would look in these kimonos the women have made for you." He said holding them up and examining them.

He brought all the gifts over to her bed so she could see them. Many of the pots were filled with fish, fruits, or crops. Others filled with orchids and other types of flowers. Some had brought small clay jars filled with medicine or healing herbs for her wounds. Others brought good luck charms. But Ayame's favorite gifts were the kimonos so delicately made. Inuyasha made sure he showed her each and every one. One was a deep blue, like the ocean and therefore had waves that traveled along the silk. Another one was a royal red that had dragons twirling and spitting fire around the sleeves, but Ayame's favorite was the one that was light pink and had cherry blossoms that were scattered across it. It was one of the finest styles, like the ones that princesses wore, with all the different layers.

"Oh! This one is beautiful!" She dazzled at it. Ayame had never had the time to wear such fine clothing, for she was too busy running around doing things for the tribe.

Ayame gently touched the kimono with the tips of her fingers, just to convince herself it was real. Oh, how she could imagine wearing it. How it would gracefully drag the ground, just enough, but not enough to make it dirty. And how the folds would gently topple down from her waist. And how the sleeves would lace her arms and hide them from the outside world. She would then look like a true princess. Ayame could not wait to try it on, but she would have to wait till the next day when her wounds had healed more and she was free to move around.

For the rest of the day, Inuyasha waited on her, doing every little task that she had not even asked him for. And when she had made him stop, he pleaded for more to do. He thought that maybe if he was a slave to her, then maybe he could win her heart. This wasn't how he wished for her to fall for him, but if it were the only way, then he would do it. He hoped that there might have been a slight thought in her mind to his affection that he had feelings for her, but she didn't. She had not the slightest clue, but she would have if she paid more attention to him. She was too busy worrying about her lost tribe and family and how she would have to find a young, strong warrior and marry him, just as she said she would.

It was now night; Ayame grew tired and slipped herself lower into the sheets of the bed. Inuyasha was leaning against the doorframe of the hut, gazing at the full moon that floated upon the night.

'Will she ever have feelings for me?' he thought to himself. 'Will she ever like me?' he was more praying that she would. 'Even if she just thought for the slightest moment that I was attractive.'

** Ayame turned to look at him. He seemed deep in thought, but by the look in his eyes, they were not pleasing thoughts. 'What is he thinking about?' she wondered. The moon cast silver beams of light across him, illuminating his body structure, and she noticed. His face was narrow, but not too narrow. He had eyes that were perfect to see the emotions that lie within him and a perfectly pointed chin that gave him boyish and manly characteristics. He was well built, a nice height, and was very fit. He had taken his cloak off earlier, for it was a warm night and therefore she could see his perfectly chiseled chest through the low cut of his undershirt. She also could see how his arms flexed with every motion through his shirt as well. His hair gently fell down the length of his back and a few strands upon his broad shoulders. A strange warmth churned within the depths of her breast and made her heart pound. Inuyasha's last prayer had been answered. **

** Feeling her gaze upon him, he turned to her. **

**"What's the matter, Ayame?" he asked, his eyes lighting up a bit. Ayame caught her breath, now looking at him, the feeling grew stronger. **

**"Oh, nothing," she replied with a little smile and red cheeks.**

**Inuyasha walked over to a corner of the room and sat in it. It was so dark she could barely see him.**

**"I'll stay here just in case you need anything in the middle of the night."**

**"Are you sure?" **

**"Yeah," He said quietly as he rest the Tetsusiaga in the crook of his arm.**

**"Okay," she said as she rolled over and fell asleep.**

**Once Inuyasha knew that she was asleep, he crawled over to her. He just sat there, watching her. She seemed so peaceful. She gently stirred in her sleep. Her hand fell from the blankets and rested on the wooden floor. He softly put his hand on hers. How he wanted her. How he wished to kiss her soft lips and taste her.**

**She stirred once more, turning the total opposite direction of him and taking her hand away. Looking disappointed, he crawled back over to his corner and watched her and without knowing it, he dozed off… **


	4. I'll Stay with You

Okay people, sorry I didn't do this on the first chapter but anyways...

I don't own Inuyasha. There, you satisfied?

Well, I wasn't going to put this up until it was finished, but seeing how everyone has pretty much lost all interest in their stories, I wanted to see if I couldn't get things active again. What happened to the rebellion people? Come on! Inuyasha and Ayame shall live and flourish!

Sorry to dissapoint you all, but I don't think I will be finishing this. (I'll still have more chapters...many more chapters. oO) I meant to put this up just as a kickstart for other authors. I'm tired of those one chapter stories. Sure, I'm ot finishing mine, but at least I give you alot of it! Jeebus!

Oh, also I don't own the song that I put in this story. It's called I'll Stay with You by Beth Hart. It's a very purty song. B

I also want to appologize for the random, bold font. I didn't do it...the website did. ee

So anyway, on to chapter four--I'll Stay with You.

(Urgh, please don't laugh, but I made Inuyasha sing...xx)

**_I'll Stay with You_**

"Gramps!"

Inuyasha awoke to shouting. His eyes shot open and he saw Ayame twisting and turning in her sleep.

"No! Naraku! Leave my tribe alone!" she cried, her eyes screwed shut. Inuyasha ran to her side. The moment he was near her she sat up, ignoring the pain, and came out of her sleep. There was a frightened look upon her face as she sat there breathing heavily.

"Shhh…. Its okay," he said to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she cried. She grabbed him and held herself close to him, "It was just like when he attacked my tribe!"

Inuyasha was at first surprised by her actions, but soon was happy that she needed the comfort. He gently scooped her up into his arms and held her. She sat softly in his lap as he hushed her and told her everything would be all right and that it was just a dream. Even though it wasn't just a dream, that it had been real, his words were still reassuring and comforting.

"You know when I was little and had nightmares, my mom would sing to me?" He said in a soft tone.

"Really? What did she sing?" Ayame asked once she had calmed down.

"It was called I'll stay with you. It's a beautiful song."

"Sing it to me," she asked.

"I'm not very good." He warned.

"It's alright, I don't mind."

He softly hummed at first, but then his lips formed words to the soft melody as his voice took a deep, soothing tone.

**"**I'll stay with you  
I'll stay with you  
I won't leave you alone  
I'll stay with you yes I want to  
Make your pain my own  
And if you need me all night or until I grow old  
No you don't have to ask me to  
I'm gonna take good care of you  
Yes I'm gonna stay with you…"

"You're a beautiful singer," she said drowsily.

"Thanks," he replied a little embarrassed.

He just softly held her now in the silence, soaking up every moment, but finally, seeing that she was asleep, he slowly inched his way into the covers of the bed and rested her there. But for just a second, he laid with her, but knowing that it was not right for him to do this, he left to go back to his corner.

"Don't go," came a groggy voice.

"You want me to stay?" he asked.

She gave a simple nod.

Inuyasha smiled. With great pleasure he gently crawled back into the bed with her. He didn't want anything to happen, it wasn't like that, he was just glad to be near her.

Throughout the night she had woken up like this. And it was better that he was near her to comfort her and put her back to sleep.

Ayame was the first to wake in the morning. She opened her eyes to see the soft expression of a sleeping hanyou in front of her. She smiled to herself. Then she looked out the door to where the sun's rays passed and landed on the hard working villagers.

'I must have slept a little too long,' she thought. Suddenly, Ayame saw a figure peeking into their hut. Her eyes adjusted to see it was Kagome.

"Kagome?" she said in confusion. But suddenly, the figure ran away.

Kagome ran to the stream where she and Inuyasha had sat and talked before. Finding a large rock there, she hid behind it.

"Great! She saw me!" she thought once she knew she was safe. "I can't believe he was sleeping with her! He likes her more than I thought!" She held her knees against her chest and thought about it. "How can he like Kikyo and Ayame and me?" Then suddenly, a thought crossed her mind, "What if he never did like me?"

Back at the hut, just after Kagome ran away, Ayame grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and shook him from his sleep.

"Inuyasha!" she said trying to wake him up.

"Huh? What?"

"I saw Kagome, it looked like she was spying on us."

"What would she be suspicious of us for?" he said as if he were clueless.

"Uh, Hello! We are in the same bed!"

"Don't worry about it, I don't care what she thinks." He said as he got up. Ayame suddenly realized something. He had taken his shirt off in the middle of the night! He turned his back to her and stretched. Now she could see every single curve and muscle. Her eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat and sent the strange, warm feeling throughout her entire body.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her as he searched for his shirt.

"I am," She replied after shaking herself from such feelings.

"Can you get up?"

"I can try,"

She gently brought herself to her feet, using the wall as a support, Inuyasha watched her as she did so. She took ginger steps to the door now, moving slowly. But suddenly, a pain shot through her wound and she lost her balance.

"Ayame!" Inuyasha said, startled as he ran and caught her before she could fall forward.

She suddenly felt herself fall into Inuyasha's arms. She stayed there for a moment, her eyes closed. She could feel his soft, warm skin beneath her hands. Finally, she looked up into his handsome face that was now filled with gentleness. Once again, she had to catch her breath, but feeling that she stayed there too long, she tried to get back up on her feet as he helped her up.

"Thanks," she said quietly, looking at the ground, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I don't think you should be going out anywhere today," he said as he picked her up and carried her back to her bed. He placed her atop the covers. "Stay here and I'll bring you breakfast."

"Okay, thank you, Inuyasha," she said as he grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"Anytime," he replied.

Once he was finished getting dressed, he headed out the door.

"Don't try to get up, okay?" he said just about to leave.

"I won't," she said with a smile.

He smiled also and gave her a wink. Her heart pounded at it.

'Why do I keep having these sensations when I'm around him?' she thought, 'Not even Kouga made me feel this way!'

Yes, she was still in love with Kouga. She hoped that he might be the one for her to marry, but she wasn't going to waste her time on tracking him down and convincing him. She wanted to fulfill her grandfather's wishes as soon as possible.

Inuyasha looked around the village for someone who would make breakfast for him, but he found no one. After a while, he ran into doctor Kameko whom was coming back from gathering herbs for her medicines.

"Hey, do you know where there's someone that can make breakfast for Ayame?" he asked her.

"Oh there are plenty of women who would love to serve their savior here!" she laughed, "Who wants to make Lady Ayame's breakfast!" Kameko shouted to the village.

Women popped out of their huts from everywhere, running to Inuyasha and giving him all the food they had made. Inuyasha almost fell at all the pots and pans that were shoved into his arms.

He came back to Ayame's hut with the food, carrying whatever he could. He gingerly stepped into the hut, trying to balance the stacked plates.

"Inuyasha! Where did you get all this?" she mused at all the food.

"From the village women," he said putting down the plates. "Man do they love to cook!" he said looking at all the food once it was set down. "Well, what do you want first?" he asked.

"Hmm…any rice?" she asked.

"Is that even a question?" he replied as he counted ten bowls of it.

After they had eaten to their content, they lied around lazily and gave their stomachs time to digest. Soon, the boredom grew infuriating to Ayame.

"These damn wounds!" she said sitting up suddenly. "I can't just sit around here all day!" she said pounding her fists onto the ground. Inuyasha looked at her. She seemed miserable. He could understand her frustration. Then, suddenly, he had an idea.

"Ayame, I think I can help you," he said, a soft look upon his face. "I want to show you something," He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"What's your idea?" she asked, her gaze turning to his eyes. Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat, for in his eyes she saw gentleness like she had never seen before. His eyes glowed like warm embers, still alive with heat, she could see ocean waves softly caressing the silky sands of beaches through his eyes, she could also see two lovers in the pouring rain as their lips met and made what was once cold, warm- and for a moment, she saw those two lovers being them.

Ayame quickly snapped back, she met his gaze once more, but could not stop losing herself within it.

"It's a surprise," he replied after a moment, it was almost like he wanted her to see the look in his eye. She gave a curious smile and took his hand.

Oh my gah! My favorite chapter is next!

Please leave your comments! Arigatou!


	5. Moments Time could not Erase

****

Okay ladies and gents...here is my favorite chapter. I pray I will have good reviews! And more of them, too...

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...dammit...

**_Moments Time could not Erase_**

Before she knew it, she was in his arms as he ran out of the village. Ayame could feel the curves and muscles of his body as he cradled her in his arms. She lightly gripped the front of his shirt as he sped almost silently to their destination.

The scenery seemed to grow more beautiful with every yard he ran. They were far from the village now. They were where the grass grew tall and green. It made a soothing, swishing noise as Inuyasha ran through it. Trees were then visible; their branches hung low and seemed to play with the grass as they lightly swayed in the breeze.

Soon, they came to the place Inuyasha wanted to show her. They sat right above a cliff's edge that overlooked the valley below. The sun sat above it all, spreading its golden rays forth to the land and giving life to everything in it.

"Oh Inuyasha," Ayame said in amazement, her eyes glowing at the sight.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said as he set her down in front of him.

"It's gorgeous," she replied, still looking at the scenery.

"Yeah, gorgeous," He repeated, but secretly setting a warm gaze upon her, yet she did not notice. "The reason I brought you out here is because this is what my mother used to do when I was wounded."

"Oh really?" she said seeming interested.

"She used to bring me out to a place like this and talk to me. She always said that we are apart of nature and all belong in its cycle…"

Inuyasha flashed back to those memories of being a child, he remembered every word she said to him.

"See how fire will burn away at trees, yet just under the bark there is green? See how snow covers the ground in the winter and freezes all the grass below it, yet when the sun melts the snow away, it is once again lush, green grass? This is all apart of nature's healing. Being apart of nature, our bodies heal themselves. This is why I have brought you out here, to connect with nature, and heal in the ways of nature."

As Inuyasha came back from those memories, he found himself saying those exact words to Ayame. Then, there was a silence from the both of them. He then realized he had been staring into space and turned to Ayame. Her gaze was deep and affectionate. She had been moved by his words and was surprised by the close relationship between him and his mother. A soft smile was upon her face as she looked up at him. He returned it, his eyes showed the same gentleness as they had done before. She once again saw the two lovers within his eyes and let the image become of them. Her hand softly moved through the grass and touched his, and she quietly lost herself in his gaze once again…

Not before long it was noon. Ayame was now sitting in Inuyasha's lap, his arms around her. A breeze picked up the moment and softly swirled it around them. Inuyasha's hair drifted to his left side as his chin sat upon Ayame's shoulder. The white undergarments Lady Kameko had dressed her in after treating her wound hung low upon her shoulder, exposing her soft skin to him. He now slowly lowered his head against the back of her shoulder, letting his cheek brush against her soft skin and taking in her scent. His arms grew slightly tighter around her as the moment grew more precious.

Now you are probably wondering why Ayame is letting him do this. Well, she knew she had a promise to her grandfather, but she thought that an occasional flirt was permutable, but anything more was unacceptable. Ayame was now aware of what he was doing, but before she could stop him, she herself, had been swept into the moment. Her eyes closed as she rolled her head back slightly. His hot breath against her flesh made her tingle all over, and the strange heat she had felt before now burned like fire. Her hand slowly moved up his thigh and gave him more encouragement. Now he brushed his lips across her skin, and just as he did, an image of her grandfather flashed in Ayame's mind. Her eyes shot opened and her head came forward, breaking the moment. Inuyasha loosened his grasp on her, knowing that something was wrong. Concern now covered his face, but he thought back to just a moment ago. He realized what had happened. What he had felt was something new. He had never experienced those types of emotions with anyone, not even Kikyo. He felt like he _needed_ her, like he couldn't live without her. He then realized he no longer liked her.

'I love her,' He thought…

Ayame's eyes were wide. She seemed to be staring into some invisible force.

'What just happened?' she asked herself 'It was real, what we had for that moment was real,' she thought to herself. 'I can't do this. I've got to get rid of these feelings!' she thought. A serious expression crossed her face. She took his arms that were still upon her and placed them by his sides. A look of hurt flashed upon his face.

'She's rejecting me!' he thought surprised.

"Inuyasha, please take me back to the village." She said calmly. A dagger pierced Inuyasha's heart. She wanted no part in a relationship with him! Tears stung in the back of his eyes. She didn't want him! She didn't feel the same way he did! Inuyasha's heart was now shattered, his hope and pride struck down. All he wanted was her, but there was no chance he could make her fall in love with him, but Inuyasha was never a quitter…

Inuyasha picked her up and held her in his arms as he had done before, but without any meaning this time. He had a facial expression like he was only carrying an object of some sort. He never took a glance down at her.

'He's acting strange,' she thought, looking up at him. Then, she saw something that made her heart sink. She saw a look of sadness in his eyes. She knew why he was hurt, and now immediately regretted her actions.

Inuyasha knew she was looking at him, though he did not want to return her glance, yet it was quite hard not to be curious of the look on her face. So instead he looked at the sky, as if curious of the weather, but suddenly, he realized dark clouds were rolling in. At that moment, rain began to drizzle, and then pour. He was far from the village, and there was no way he was going to be able to make it back. Thunder rumbled as lightning brightened the sky. The storm was farther off, but it was close enough to get the full experience. Inuyasha ran under a draping willow tree for shelter, he set Ayame next to him. They both became drenched, and Ayame was wearing white. Inuyasha tried to stop himself from glancing, but he couldn't.

"So much for going back, huh?" Ayame said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah," he replied quietly, his head hung low. Ayame tilted her head in his direction and examined his sorrowful face. His eyes were still filled with pain but were partially covered by his drenched bangs that shed water droplets from their silvery tips. She felt horrible for doing what she had done. She had hurt him terribly. Ayame's expression became soft. She crawled over to him on her hands and knees, her garments now covered in grass stains. She slipped her arms in between his and lied upon his chest. Inuyasha was surprised.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He softly held her against his chest, not saying a word. He knew why she was sorry and there needed to be no explanation.

"You know what I used to do in the rain when I was younger?" Ayame said, looking up at him.

"What?"

"I used to dance,"

Inuyasha slowly got up, she now sat near the place he was.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna dance in the rain!" He walked out from under the weeping willow and stood in the rain. Ayame watched him closely. He then undid his cloak and tossed to the ground. His shirt was drenched and stuck to his muscular chest. Ayame could see the shade of his skin color through it. It then dawned on her that she must be visible also, but she didn't care. He then shed the shirt as well and stood there, shirtless, dripping wet. He looked like a god. His silver hair was drenched and sticking to his tanned back. Ayame melted at the site. The strange warm feelings now flared in her feminine places. She shifted her weight, trying to distract the feelings.

"So, what do you do?" he asked just standing there.

"I'd twirl around with my arms out," she replied, trying to shout over the rain and thunder. Holding his arms straight out, he did a small spin.

"Like that?"

Ayame smiled at his simplicity. She slowly tried to stand, using the tree for balance. She then found that the pain had lessened and tried walking. It didn't hurt much at all. She walked to him and took his hand.

"Like this," she said as she twirled under his hand. Releasing him, she danced on her own. She swayed her hips and rolled her shoulders and let her hands twist as if she were doing some ancient rain dance. She closed her eyes and felt nature around her and spun. She took the bands from her pigtails out and let her damp, dark locks fall down the length of her back as she kept on dancing.

'Wow…' Inuyasha thought. Her beauty bewildered him. He ran over to join her. They began to twirl and dance in rhythm. They would run to each other's side and clasp hands and twirl around laughing. The thunder seemed to laugh with them as the rain poured harder, never letting up. They twirled and twisted and ran to one another again, having a wonderful time. Ayame twisted and twirled away from him, but then began to run in his direction once more. She did not go for his side this time, but straight to him. As soon as she was a few feet from him, she leapt lightly into the air and he caught her. And in that moment, time froze. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. His eyes met hers. They saw both surprise, and an unfound love within each other.

Inuyasha gazed at her, she seemed to radiate with beauty. Her hair hung around her face as a few locks lie on her jaw line.

'God, she's gorgeous,' he thought. He could feel the heat of her body against his, in which his own body reacted slightly to.

To Ayame, this moment seemed familiar, like she had seen it before, like a dejavu. But it wasn't a dejavu. She _had_ seen it before. Ayame then realized this moment was of the one she had seen in Inuyasha's eyes, of the two lovers in the rain…

She just stared at him. Emotions ran through her like crazy. She wanted him, but she knew she could not have him. She had a promise to keep, and that promise was sacred. Finally, realizing there was nothing she could do, she rested her head upon his shoulder. For a while he just stood there, holding her. And for a moment, he felt that she loved him.


	6. Hot Springs

**_Hot Springs_**

**Inuyasha rushed through the thick grass, Ayame on his back. The storm was moving nearer and was almost above them. Soon they were at the village. Inuyasha ran into their hut. Both were laughing. Inuyasha set Ayame down. She smoothed back her sopping wet hair, and examined her clothes that were plastered to her skin. **

**"I'll go get a change of clothes from Doctor Kameko, okay?" Inuyasha offered.**

**"A change of clothes? I'm going to the hot springs!" Ayame replied.**

**"That's not a bad idea, I'll go after you."**

**Inuyasha watched her as she ran in the rain to the hot springs. She ran past a few huts, one in which was Sango's and Kagome's. Sango had been subjected into hearing everything that Kagome had seen between Ayame and Inuyasha and was quite tired of her gossip. She did like Ayame, and wished to be with her more.**

**Sango saw Ayame run across the village.**

**"Where is she going in a storm like this?" She wondered. Sango wanted to see what she was up to, and possibly go with her. She was tired of sitting around all day. She peered at Kagome whom had fallen asleep. 'She won't know,' Sango thought. She ran out side the hut and waved down Ayame.**

**"Ayame!" She called. Ayame stopped, turned around and ran to her.**

**"Hey Sango," Ayame greeted her.**

**"I see you're feeling better,"**

**"I am,"**

**"Where are you off to?" Sango said, trying to shade her head from the rain with part of her kimono.**

**"To the hot springs," Ayame answered.**

**"Really? Would you mind if I joined you?" Sango asked as her face lit up.**

**"Not at all! Come on!" Ayame replied. **

**Once they were at the hot springs, Ayame tore off her clothing and jumped in. She enjoyed the feel of the hot waters after being in the cold rain. Sango was now as drenched as Ayame was. She undressed and slipped into the steamy waters, enjoying every moment of it.**

**Inuyasha, whom was back at the hut, sat near a small fire. He leaned against a wall of the hut and looked out the door at the rain, which kept its steady fall. The corners of his mouth crept into a pleasurable grin as he remembered the moment in the rain that happened not too long ago. He reflected back to the look in her eyes as he had held her. Inuyasha closed his eyes and pictured it. It would be one of those memories time could not erase. He remembered the feel of her body against his. He rested his head on the wall and sighed pleasurably. He replayed the moment over and over in his mind. Stretching, he fell to sleep to the soft pitter-patter of the rain…**

** Ayame dipped her head under the steaming hot waters. **

**"This is so nice," she said finding a rock to sit on.**

**"Yep," Sango agreed. When silence began to thicken the air, Sango found a topic to start a conversation. "So, about you and Inuyasha," Sango said turning to her. "How far are you into your relationship?" she asked with a sly smile.**

**"Relationship?" Ayame blushed at the word, "We don't have a relationship." **

**"Oh come on!" Sango teased, "I've heard EVERYTHING from Kagome."**

**Ayame's eyes became wide, "How many times has she spied on us?" **

**"Hmmm…I'm not sure, but she tells me you and Inuyasha were sleeping in the same bed!" **

**Ayame became as red as a tomato.**

**"Well, I guess you weren't injured enough to stop you two!" Sango said winking.**

**"Nothing happened, Okay?" Ayame finally said. "He was just lying with me because I kept having nightmares." **

**"Ayame," Sango said, "I'm going to let you in on something. I have never seen Inuyasha cry like he did when he found you injured. He has never done that many favors for someone when they were hurt. And usually he's very pushy, grouchy, and on the go. But now, he's the total opposite. He stays with you all the time. He is never like that to anyone. Not even Kagome. Ayame, he loves you."**

**Ayame was surprised at Sango's words, especially her last ones. "He-he loves me?" she repeated.**

**Sango nodded. "Believe me, I know."**

**"I came to realize that he liked me, but I never suspected love." Ayame said, looking at her reflection. **

**"Well, do you love him back?" **

**Ayame looked at Sango, but then slowly turned back to her reflection. "I- I can't love him." **

**"Why not?" Sango asked.**

**"Well, right before my grandfather died, he told me to marry a strong warrior, and I vowed to do so." Ayame explained.**

**"Oh, I see." Sango said looking at her reflection. "But if anything changes, Inuyasha's a pretty good guy. Plus, what he has for you is very rare. So don't pass it up too quick." **

**With those words, Sango got out, dressed, and left back to the village…**

**Later on, when Ayame was finished bathing, she put on her soaking wet clothes and ran back to the village. Once she got in the hut, she found Inuyasha asleep next to the dwindling flame of the fire. A soft smile came upon Ayame's face as she watched him. **

**_Ayame, he loves you…_**

**The words seemed to echo in her mind. Soon, she shook herself from her thoughts and gently woke him. **

**"Inuyasha," she said in a soft tone, "Inuyasha," she repeated. His eyes opened slowly, until they were slits. Then he opened them fully to see Ayame. **

**"Oh, sorry." He said, sitting up. **

**"Don't be," she replied, "Listen, you go to the hot springs, and I'll get us some new clothes, okay?" Inuyasha agreed and left. Miroku whom had heard where Sango went and decided to go himself soon accompanied him. **

**"Hello Inuyasha," Miroku said as he got in as well. **

**"How's it goin' Miroku? I haven't talked to you since we got here." Inuyasha replied.**

**"Well, I haven't seen many young women in the village, so I've been lying low."**

**"That figures," Inuyasha said. **

**"Well you have seemed quite busy yourself, tending to Ayame and all." Miroku said with a sly smile.**

**"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha said, his cheeks turning red.**

**"Inuyasha, I know you have something for Ayame, and don't try to deny it." **

**Inuyasha's cheeks were crimson now.**

**'Great, now Miroku knows!' Inuyasha thought. He quickly turned away.**

**"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Miroku chuckled, "But I just want to know, how strong are your feelings for her?" **

**"I- I lover her," Inuyasha said, his gaze somewhere distant.**

**"Really? Does she love you back?" he asked, seeming surprised.**

**"I don't know," Inuyasha replied, still that burden of the possibility of a one sided love weighed upon him. **

**"Well, there's only one way to find out." Miroku said wisely.**

**"And what's that?" Inuyasha said, interested.**

**"Grab her ass," Miroku said calmly.**

**Inuyasha jumped, "WA?" **

**"If she resists, then she doesn't feel the same, but if she giggles, then you're in for a treat."**

**"I'm not gonna grope her! I'm not a sick bastard like you!" Inuyasha yelled at him. **

**"It's the only way," Miroku replied.**

**"Yeah, the only way for a lecher like you!" Inuyasha yelled behind him as he redressed and went back to the village. **

**Miroku sighed, "I tried to help." **


	7. Comfort in his Arms

**_Comfort in His Arms_**

**When Inuyasha came back from the hot springs, he found Ayame redressed in the same type of clothing. She was sitting by the fire waiting for him. He came in, dripping water all over the floor.**

**"Oh, hey!" she said, getting up, "Have a good time?" **

**"Yeah," he replied. **

**"Here are your dry clothes." She handed him a black kimono. It was almost like his fire rat one only a bit different. Once his other one was dry, he would change back into it. He took the new kimono gratefully, but there was a small problem.**

**"So…where should I change?" he asked.**

**"Just change here, I'll promise not to look." Ayame said as she turned around to face the wall. **

**Inuyasha swallowed hard. "O…Okay," He replied in a very nervous tone. First, he lowered the bamboo sheet that covered the door, and then walked over to a corner of the room. He undid his shirt and cloak and threw the sopping wet pieces of clothing on the floor. **

** 'Ayame, Please don't look!' He pleaded to her in his mind as he undid the knot of his pants. He quickly slipped them off and grabbed for the other pair, hurrying to put them on. **

**The entire time Ayame had been fighting back her curiosity. 'I wonder how cute of an ass he really has…' she pondered. She thought about it for a while. Look? Or don't look? Look? Or don't look? Finally she had made up her mind. 'One glance can't hurt!' she quickly peeked over her shoulder to see him just about to slip the back of his pants over that delicious rump of his. Ayame turned back around and bit her bottom lip in a smile. 'Pretty cute!' she thought.**

**Once he was done, Ayame and he both sat by the fire, warming themselves. Ayame threw a few more sticks on the fire and sat there, watching the flames dance. **

**She looked out the bottom of the door, it was getting late, and she was tired. She walked over to her bed and crawled in.**

**"Going to bed already?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yeah, I need my rest so I can recover fully. I mean you don't want to stay here tending to me do you?" **

**"I don't mind it," he said brushing it off, "You get your rest."**

**Inuyasha watched her as she quietly fell asleep, and once she did, he put out the flame and fell asleep in the corner of the room…**

**Ayame woke up gasping. She had had another nightmare. Realizing it was just a repeated dream, Ayame looked around the hut. It was still raining, but not as hard. It was dark out, and she was cold. The fire was out, and just past the ashes, she saw Inuyasha in the corner. Sitting cross-legged, cross-armed, and head bowed as he usually sat when he was sleeping. She crawled over to him, the floor creaking beneath her. Once she was near him, she just sat there. He seemed so peaceful as he slept. Ayame gently brushed a lock of hair from his face. **

**…_What he has for you is rare, so don't pass it up too quick…_**

**Sango's word's flashed through her mind. 'Should I?' She thought. But then her promise to her grandfather came back to her. She was so confused. She knew she had a perfectly good man sitting right in front of her, but she had a promise to keep as well, and she couldn't do both. A tear sparkled in her eye. She gently slipped her arms in between his. He woke up and uncrossed his arms. She sat in his lap and huddled herself there. **

**"Ayame?" he said in drowsy confusion. **

**"I-I had another dream," she replied. **

**He gently put his arms around her and held her close to him.**

** "It's okay, I'm here." **

**'Thank God,' she almost said aloud.**

**Huddling herself tighter in his arms, she fell asleep.**


	8. The Festival

**_The Festival_**

**The next morning, when Ayame awoke, she was back in her bed. The sheets lie tangled around her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pulled back her hair. Inuyasha was not in the room, and by the look of the sun, she had woken late. **

**Ayame got up and lowered the bamboo door cover and dressed in her dragon kimono she had received from one of the villagers. She smoothed it down at her sides to rid all the wrinkles. Just then Inuyasha walked in.**

**"Good, you're awake." He said as he entered.**

**"Well, what do you think?" She said as she spun around, displaying her new garments.**

**"Not too bad, not too bad at all." He said aloud, but thinking more of her than just that. "You're just in time." He said now getting down to business.**

**"In time for what?" Ayame asked.**

**"In time for the festival,"**

**"What festival?"**

**"You'll see," Inuyasha said with a grin and walked out the door.**

**Ayame stared blankly at him. 'What is he up to this time?' she thought. She followed him out of the hut and past a few other ones to now find the festival. There were different colored lanterns hanging on wires attached from hut to hut, small tables were set out in a long line, two were at the front, barrels of fish and rice were not too far away, and there was sake, lots and lots of sake! Ayame dazzled at it all.**

**"Wow!" she exclaimed, "What's all this for?"**

**"It's a celebration of Jakotsu's death, and it is dedicated to you." **

**"Inuyasha! You set this up didn't you?" She said socking him in the arm.**

**"Hey! The villagers came up with the idea, and they wouldn't take no for an answer."**

**Soon the villagers saw that Ayame and Inuyasha. **

**"Lady Ayame!" the villagers celebrated as two men lead them both to their seats at the front of the row of tables. Once Inuyasha and Ayame were sat down, the villagers quieted for an expected speech from Ayame. **

**"I am greatly honored that you have made such a wonderful festival dedicated to me, and I would like to say thank you. As you know, the phantom, or better known as Jakotsu, has been slain. But I could have not done it without Inuyasha and his friends. Yet, the problem has not been solved. There lies within these lands a greater demon, a demon all Inuyasha and his friends and I have a grudge upon. He goes by the name of Naraku and he very well deserves to die. His blood shall repay the losses of many others. And so, it is my wish to defeat Naraku by their side, that is, if they will accept me." Ayame glanced at the group whom sat next to them. Sango raised her glass in a way that said she accepted Ayame. Miroku raised his, as did Shippo. Kagome reluctantly raised her glass and forced a fake smile. There was only one person left. Ayame turned to Inuyasha as he raised his glass high, and gave her a soft smile that seemed to say 'you have always been accepted'. With that, everyone cheered and drank up. Another round of sake was passed out. **

**From a far away distance, a curious Kouga sat in a high tree listening to the speech. He had found out that the elders of Ayame's pack were dead and she was now the heir of the northern lands. **

**"Ayame has grown powerful," he thought aloud, "And quite beautiful. She might just be good enough to be my mate." **

**Kouga had always seemed a loving, respectable wolf, but now that power was mentioned, he was willing to do anything for it. He was willing to do anything to defeat Naraku, even more importantly, Inuyasha…**

**By nightfall, Inuyasha, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and some of the villagers had become quite tipsy from drinking so muck sake. Most of the time Miroku had been fooling with young girls (That he finally found) Sango had given up on trying to stop him and went with Ayame to the hot springs. Kagome had passed out in her hut and was fast asleep. Inuyasha had been relaxing in the grass, looking at the stars for the clouds and rain had cleared out by morning. **

**Both Ayame and Sango were in the hot springs, discussing girly topics. The main topic was about guys. **

**"So what do you think of Inuyasha?" Sango asked Ayame.**

**"Well, he's strong, handsome, and has a great ass!" Ayame giggled.**

**"Really? You saw it? When?" Sango gaped, she was quite interested.**

**"When he came back from the hot springs that one day, I gave him some dry clothes and he changed in the hut while I was there. He was facing a wall, and so was I, but I peeked just in time." **

** "Ooooh!" Sango giggled, "Did you see anything else?" she asked, wanting more juicy details.**

**"Like what?" **

**"Well, you know…" Sango said in a hushed tone and gave a few winks to her friend. **

**"Ew! No!" She said laughing and splashing Sango.**

When Ayame came back from the hot springs, she found Inuyasha not too far from their hut. He seemed deep in thought as he lay in the grass and gazed at the stars.

"It's beautiful out tonight," she said as she lied next to him.

"Yeah," he replied blandly. His mind belonged somewhere else and she wanted to know where.

"What are you thinking about?" Ayame finally asked.

"Just on how I'm gonna defeat Naraku,"

"We all gotta work together you know,"

"Yeah I know,"

"And I'll fight right by your side," She said almost in a vowing way.

"Right by my side?" He repeated. He was afraid of such a commitment.

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Well, if anything happened to you, I don't think I could forgive myself," he said as he softly put his hand on hers.

"I thank you for your concern Inuyasha, but this is something I have to do, even if it costs me my life." She replied and laced her fingers between his.

Ayame turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. He looked her straight in the eye back. She was the only one he could do so to. Inuyasha blushed at the moment, but mostly at her comment.

"It's not that simple," he said now pulling her close to him and embracing her. "Ayame, I really don't know what I would do if- if." His voice cracked at the very thought of losing her. How could he lose someone whom was so precious to him? I mean, come on! She's the only one he hugs, or looks in the eye, or spends every waking moment with.

Inuyasha's eyes became clear as he blinked back tears. His chin rested upon her head as emotions rushed through him. 'I love you, Ayame. I love you with all my heart. You are the reason the sun rises to me.' Inuyasha felt like saying, but he couldn't, he was so scared of rejection.

"Inuyasha," Ayame said, her voice seeming to waver as well. "I just want to thank you for your care, I mean for everything. You've been so great to me, and I never thanked you." Tear drops began to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't thank me," he said sternly as he held her even closer. It didn't seem right for her to be thanking him, it wasn't a favor. It was something that he had to do, like it was natural.

Ayame just lie there in his arms, huddled up against him and fell asleep as did he.

Inuyasha woke up. Realizing that he was still outside, he shifted his weight to get up when he felt warmth against his chest. He looked down to see Ayame snuggled in close to him. Softly smiling, he picked her up and took her inside. Her garments were cold from the night air, but her body was warm. He put her in the bed and crawled in with her.

'She's so gorgeous,' he thought as he gazed upon her. Then he crawled into bed with her and fell asleep.


End file.
